If Love Smacked You in the Face!
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Another old fanfaction that I wrote a long time ago. Keep that in mind when you read it, okay? Rated T for light language just to be safe.


Originally supposed to be 5 seperate chapters, I have now instead decided to shove them all into 1 single chapter. I mean, just look at it! What was I thinking back then? It's still separated into it's respective parts though. Enjoy! (Please keep in mind that I wrote these a _LONG_ time ago and I'm not changing anything simple for nostalgia purposes.)

* * *

**Part 1: One on One**

"Kagome, why are you leaving now?" said Inuyasha as he ran after her.

"You're going to have to learn to get along with Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed throwing one leg over the side of the well.

"But I know he's up to something, I don't care if he joins us. He doesn't want revenge he wants the Tetsiaga shards and you" Inuyasha ranted at Kagome.

"You don't know that. I'm leaving, tell Shippo and the others I said 'Bye'." Bye fading out as she went down the well.

"Women! Try to protect them, they get mad. Try not to they get jealous. How does Miroku do it? Where's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked himself.

**Part 2: Back Home**

"That arrogant idiotic, hot tempered, jealous, idiot! He wouldn't know love if it smacked him in the face!" Kagome ranted to herself much like Inuyasha had. "Forget it, I'll go back in a few days after I catch up in school," she mumbled to herself going to her room.

"Hey Mom, I'm back!" Kagome yelled walking in the back door.

"Hey sweetie. How long until you go back to play superhero and save feudal Japan?" her mom said joyfully laughing.

"Only a few days Mom, I'm going to get some sleep right now." Still mumbling from being tired from her fight with Inuyasha she made her way to the stairs and ascended them slowly.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" she said going to look for Grandpa.

**Part 3: The Hunt**

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo! Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha shouted walking back to the village.

"Calm down Inuyasha, why do you want him?" Miroku asked calmly in his priestly voice.

"What would Kagome say if she saw you acting like this?" Sango inquired sternly.

"She would probably say 'I'm going home!' Now where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled looking more and more pissed off than he had when he got there.

"He was heading back into the forest to wait for Kagome last I saw" Shippo said jumping up on Sango's shoulder.

"Shippo! Why did you tell him?" yelled Miroku and Sango in unison.

"He would have found out sooner or later, and he would have hit me anyways," said Shippo defending himself.

"I'll find him, and when I do, I'll kill him!" growled Inuyasha as he walked in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest.

"We'd better follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," said Miroku tiredly.

"He's always doing something stupid," replied Sango shaking her head.

"I heard that! I'm half demon you know!" Inuyasha yelled from several yards in front of them. He sniffed at the air quickly concentrating "I've got his scent!" he yelled in triumph and satisfaction.

Smelling his way along Sesshomaru's trail they slowly started to make their way.

"Inuyasha come back! Fighting Sesshomaru isn't going to make Kagome like you anymore then she does now. If anything, it will push her away. I'm a woman I know" Sango said calling after him when he was getting too far away.

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled to himself. In a furry, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsiaga. It transformed from it's rusted form to its greatness in a split second. He spun around sweeping the sword along with him. Tetsiaga sliced through the closest trees as if it were only air. The fallen trees lay scattered about on the ground in front of Sango and others.

"Get back," warned Sango to Miroku as he took a step towards Inuyasha and his fang.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" asked Miroku losing his priestly calm.

"I don't think he is," Shippo said popping out from behind Sango's weapon and onto her shoulder again in plain sight.

"Shut up Shippo!" said Miroku as he punched Shippo in the head hard enough to make him fall. "We're going to die, I know it," Miroku said half laughing and half regretfully shaking his head.

**Part 4: Must Stop Inuyasha!**

"No… Inuyasha… don't… kill… Sessho… maru… NO!" Kagome screamed jumping straight up in bed. 'Oh God, Inuyasha's going to kill him. I've got to stop him!' Kagome thought to herself while she jumped out of bed not bothering to change. "I've got to get to the well!"

Kagome ran to the well and leaped inside it moments later emerging on the other side. "Their not here. Their not here?" Kagome said searching the camp for any signs. "Inuyasha's foot prints. I hope this is the right way," she thought worriedly running in the direction of prints.

"I must be going the right way, only Inuyasha's temperamental enough to do this" she thought to herself seeing about ten trees cut into scaling. "I hope I can catch up to them in time" Kagome pondered while starting to run.

**Part 5: Hatred Deeper Then Blood**

"Well, Inuyasha. Lose you're way?" Jaken calmly called out at seeing Inuyasha running towards his camp.

"Where's Sesshomaru toad!" Inuyasha yelled back running at the guard.

"Stop!" yelled Jaken. Seeing that Inuyasha had no intention of stopping he turned the staff he held in his hands towards him, sending leaping flames at Inuyasha's form.

With lightening speed Inuyasha swung his left arm hitting the staff and snapping it in two, and with his right hand claws extended fiercely at the lower demon's unguarded chest.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled out sending five fiery blades at Jaken. He fell to the ground with a soft thump, dead.

"Sesshomaru you cold hearted bastard! Where are you?" Inuyasha called out unsheathing the Tetsiaga it transforming into its true and fullest glory.

"Miroku, we must stop him," Sango pleaded from behind him her eyes on Inuyashas back.

Miroku replied mournfully calm to her, his eyes also fixed on Inuyasha, "I don't think he will listen to us. There's nothing we can do. They'll fight to the death most likely."

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to the two companions. "There must be something we can do" he whined in his child like innocence not fully understanding the situation.

Sango shook her head, "No Shippo. Miroku's right," she said sadly "all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Sesshomaru emerged from his hidden place behind a patch of trees and into the clearing looking amused at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Sesshomaru grinned. His gaze turned to his fallen follower an instant later. "Was that really necessary Inuyasha?" he stated annoyed.

"I know you're up to something Sesshomaru" Inuyasha accused him pointing the Tetsiaga at him. "You don't care about killing Nuraku! You just want the power from this sword, and pleasure from Kagome!"

Inuyasha held the sword in both hands and locked Sesshomaru in a death glare and growled to him, "I will not let you take her away from me." And then even softer so that only Sesshomaru himself would catch it "I'll kill you before I let that happen."

"Please" said Sesshomaru in a matter-of-fact like voice, "Kagome would rather have a great demon like me…" He looked at Inuyasha returning his gaze and adding rage to his words "then a pathetic half-breed like you. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall have!" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "Kagome and the sword will be mine!"

Sesshomaru waited as Inuyasha launched his attack on him.

"No she won't" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru dodged the first blow of Inuyasha's Tetsiaga, easily excelling him with his unbelievable speed.

"I see you can't fight me correctly with the sword Inuyasha, how disappointing. Father would be disgusted!" Sesshomaru said making sure to add emphasis to his last statement.

"No, I just thought I'd weigh myself down, your so slow" Inuyasha said in false mockery. "But if you insist."

Inuyasha changed his hold on the Tetsiaga and hurled it at Sesshomaru who easily dodged it. The Tetsiaga flew past Sesshomarus head and landed in the trunk of a tree instantly returning to its rusted state.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Now you can fight me like a real demon half breed!" he yelled as he sent a powerful punch with poison into Inuyasha's jaw sending him staggering back several feet.

'Damn it! I can barely keep up with him,' thought Inuyasha as he spat the blood that gathered in his mouth from the blow and just barely escaping another. 'He's so fast!'

Sesshomaru threw punches and whiplashes of poison in a blazing furry sending Inuyasha flying into the ground. Sesshomaru leaped at him, claws extended and dripping green poison. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha from on his back hoping to hurt Sesshomaru or at least block his incoming attack

Sesshomarus attack, being enhanced by the power of his heritage, cut through Inuyashas Iron Reaper attack slamming him into his chest hard.

Sesshomaru laughed and landed his foot down hard onto Inuyasha's bruised and bloody body triumphantly. "Quite finished yet little brother?" Sesshomaru mocked down at him.

Inuyasha kicked out his left leg sweeping Sesshomaru off his main support catching him off guard. Inuyasha took his chance and jumped up to meet Sesshomaru mid-air. "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his knee into Sesshomaru's back, followed by his elbow in Sesshomarus stomach sending him into the ground where he had been only a moment before.

"Finally gotten a bit better, eh Inuyasha" Sesshomaru stated calmly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows "But not perfect yet!" Sesshomaru jumped up and sent a sturdy punch straight into Inuyasha's face throwing him on his back yet again.

"I think I'm winning, don't you?" asked Sesshomaru to Sango and Miroku who were watching still from a distance.

"Not for long," bellowed Inuyasha over come with pain, furry, humiliation, and sudden overpowering love for Kagome. Instantly he turned full demon. "Now lets see who wins now you bastard!" Inuyasha said evilly feeling his demon blood burn with desire to kill, but also for the suffering of Sesshomaru.

With speed unparalleled to any, Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru in the chest, turned, and threw his fist into Sesshomaru's face in one graceful movement. Pain choking him, Sesshomaru managed to keep control and not cry out in agony. "Resorting to that are you, Inuyasha?"

"You won't be so cocky much longer" Inuyasha reveled in a voice so cold and evil it rivaled Sesshoumeru's heart as he took a step towards the spoken of demon.

Sesshomaru tried to crawl to his feet, refusing to die on his knees, much less to the slowly approaching, fully demon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reached the just managed kneeling Sesshomaru and paused. "Any last words?" Inuyasha inquired of him fiendishly.

"Don't speak as though you have won half-breed" Sesshomaru said turning his head refusing to accept the next blow as his final.

Inuyasha, squaring his fist, hit Sesshomaru in the jaw. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomarus jaw break sickeningly beneath his clenched fist and feel the warm blood flow from his mouth.

"One final blow and he's dead" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Pulling his fist back he smirked as he readied himself for his final attack.

"No! Inuyasha please…" came a voice from behind him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said wondered in amazement. Hesitating from his deadly strike he turned around.

"Please don't Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded breathlessly as she stood at the edge of the clearing where they had been fighting. "Don't kill him," Kagome said pettily.

Inuyasha felt a cutting pain in his heart at seeing Kagome and hearing her voice. "Get away! I don't want to be responsible fro hurting you!" Inuyasha begged Kagome.

"I know you wouldn't. You love me." Kagome choked out trying to hold back the tears too eager to fall.

"I won't let him take you away from me. I have to stop him now!" Inuyasha said tore deep in his heart about what to do.

"I don't know Sesshomaru's motives; weather he wants me, or power, or that stupid sword. All I know is he can't take me away from you Inuyasha, not while I love you" Kagome confessed letting the tears run freely down her cheeks as she closed the space between herself and Inuyasha and embraced him warmly.

Stunned at holding Kagome, Inuyasha realized he had to do something about Sesshomaru. Slowly, releasing Kagome, Inuyasha walked towards Sesshomaru's beaten body extending his claws.

"Inuyasha, don't kill him!" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha bent down over Sesshomaru, looking him over pleased that he would be awake for this. He plunged his claws into Sesshomaru's stomach. Covered in more blood than before he pulled his hand free of Sesshomaru's body smiling as Sesshomaru choked a bit on blood and passed out.

Inuyasha stood and walked back to Kagome smirking, "I didn't kill him. Just returned the favor." Then Inuyasha collapsed into her arms from anger, hurt, and disgust from his actions.

Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyashas forehead then pulled back smiling. "You wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the face you jealous idiot." Kagome said smacking Inuyasha then pulled him close and cryed into his chest.

"Kagome… I love you" Inuyasha said holding Kagome gently and longing to kiss her. This making him change back to normal.

"I know you do now, and never leave me like that again," said Kagome softly leaning close to Inuyasha, holding him tighter.

"I won't. I promise" Inuyasha replied softly more for his benefit than hers.

There they stood holding each other for several precious moments before Inuyasha broke the silence. "Sesshomaru needs our help, he's hurt bad."

"You do too," she replied. "Good! Here comes Miroku, Sango, and Shippo," added Kagome as the trio emerged from the trees. Kagome smiled and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, and he laid his head on top of hers.

**Part 6: After the Battle**

Later that month, after Inuyasha had gone to sleep along with the rest of the gang, Kagome left a sleeping Shippo in her sleeping bag and went out to the woods.

"Hello?" Kagome called quietly, not wanted to draw attention to herself from Inuyasha.

"Hello" came the reply a moment later as strong arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's waist. "Any reason you requested my being here tonight?" Sesshomaru inquired, "You did say a month ago, and I quote 'he can't take me away from you, not while I love you' to my idiotic little brother."

Kagome smiled in the darkness. "Yes, I did say that, but I didn't love him at the time."

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly. "Is that so."

"Yes" Kagome nodded. "I did, but he always smelled like Kikyo, which means he was with her. So I stopped loving him long ago."

"Then why did you lead him on my temptress" Sesshomaru purred into her ear.

"It's what he needed to hear to get better." Kagome said stating the obvious. "But as for why I wanted you to come to me tonight, I had to ask you something and tell you something."

Sesshomaru turned her to face him. "Speak." He ordered kindly.

"Do you love me, or do you plan on taking my heart so you can trade Tetsiaga for it later?" Kagome asked, showing no joking in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked off into the distance and thought aloud teasingly. "Well, that is a great sword of power. I am a powerful demon in need of such a weapon. What could I possibly want with a little human child?"

Kagome took a step back from him in shock, but Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and locked eyes with her. "Hear my words, Kagome, and know that these are the words of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and that he speaks no lies by his name."

"I love you Kagome, because you are strong, powerful, and the only one in the world who I would ever tell this to." Sesshomaru lowered his head "even though I can't believe I am telling you now."

Kagome smiled and pulled Sesshomaru along with her through the woods, and away from the camp.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked, calm again.

"'You're' going to take 'us' home Fluffy." Kagome smiled as she walked along, still dragging him behind her.

"Fluffy? Home? My home?" Sesshomaru blinked in amazement at Kagome's boldness.

"Our home now, Sesshomaru. I love you and I'm not letting you go." Kagome laughed lightheartedly.

Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms and they flew on a red smoky cloud to the Western Lands.

Back at the camp Inuyasha had woken up because Shippo was causing too much noise moving around in the sleeping bag looking for Kagome.

"Shippo… where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked making his way towards the unsuspecting kitsune. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"I don't know Inuyasha, but she'll be back soon" Shippo smiled up at Inuyasha then laid down and went back to sleep.

"She better" Inuyasha muttered as he looked up at the full moon as a red cloud few over it towards the west.

* * *

You didn't think after all that Kagome would pick Inuyasha did you? I'm sorry, I don't write that kind of ending. R&R


End file.
